Aishiteru!
by TsukiNoKagura
Summary: Stalking had gone all wrong for Ayumi when she was caught. SatsukixAyumi one-shot. Fluff.


**

* * *

**

Aishiteru! By KuroKawaiiKagura

_Disclaimer: Aishiteruze Baby is NOT mine, but guess I can claim the plot of this one-shot XD_

__

Summary: Stalking had gone all wrong for Ayumi when she was caught.

Pairings: SatsukixAyumi, slight KippeixKokoro

* * *

Satsuki watched silently as his own brother waved goodbye to his girlfriend. He had no idea why he even followed them outside after they walked home together. He isn't the spying type; it's just not his cup of tea.

He sighed and moved back inside the house. Leaning against the wall he thought about how he had been doing it for the past few weeks.

'Oi! What are you doing there Satsuki!' Kippei's voice was loud and demanding. Great, he must have been caught staring into space for too long! He quickly brushed the blond-haired youth off and headed upstairs.

* * *

'Ayumi-chan! Thanks for working with us!' a middle-aged man said as a girl with long, brown pigtails changed out of the pair of high-heels she was wearing. She liked nothing more than wearing her own comfortable clothing and shoes. Modelling might be enjoyable but lots of hard work and endurance to fancy clothing were needed.

'I'll see you on Monday Makoto-san!' Ayumi called and threw on her jacket. After another tiring session she had gone through, she was sure that she had been getting more professional.

She headed down the quiet street of the small town, she thought about a certain someone. _Doesn't he live on this street?_ She pondered when she set her eyes on a girl walking in front of her. _She is so familiar looking…_ Ayumi thought.

* * *

As Kokoro headed home she felt like she was being watched, although she did not sense anyone around. She shrugged, flipped her long brown locks back and continued walking. _Maybe it's just me…_

* * *

_Aha!_ Ayumi thought as the girl turned a corner. She knew who it was! _That certain someone's brother's girlfriend! _Judging by the way the girl walked Ayumi could tell that Kokoro had only began walking, so it means that the certain someone's house could be right next to her!

'Hitori… Suichi… KATAKURA!' she exclaimed all of a sudden as she searched for that someone's door plate_1_. She was loud enough for the whole wide world to hear. When she realised that she had been TOO loud she had already clumsily bumped into someone, a certain unsuspecting someone.

THAT certain someone!

* * *

He had been outside just to collect the mail for Yuzuyu, and to escape his brother's continuous bragging. Sometimes he wondered if she should have been the older brother since he is more mature that Kippei.

While opening the mailbox Satsuki was either too busy daydreaming or he is simply numb. But he did not realise that someone had already crashed into him, and around five seconds later when the person began apologising he turned around only to find himself facing HER.

'S…Satsuki-kun… Sumimasen*!' she took a great bow and just stayed in that position. One reason she was doing that is because she was really embarrassed and a blush had already crept up her face. The other reason was she didn't want to embarrass HIM by showing their obvious height difference because she might have to look down on him just to converse.

The boy blinked, he did not expect an apology from her because he should be the one apologising for blocking the small pathway. He wanted to make sure of that.

'Ayumi-chan, I think I should be the one apologising for not seeing you coming.' He stated blankly, keeping his cool.

She was utterly surprised. HE had just apologised to HER when SHE was the one who bumped into HIM while stalking him. She could only feel herself blushing a deeper shade of red so she turned her head away from the ivory-haired boy.

They were quiet for a while.

* * *

'Say Ayumi-chan, would you like to come in?' Satsuki offered suddenly when he realised that he had been staring at the girl.

'C…Coming inside?' she mumbled. Although this isn't her first time going inside his house she still found it pretty awkward.

'Yes, or are you going to stand here for the whole afternoon?' the boy replied calmly. Surely she came for a reason!

'O…Okay… t…thank you…S…Satsuki-kun' she is clearly talking gibberish now. Ayumi felt like her face could burst.

He held open the door for her, who still had her head down. Although she was forced to look up when a young girl suddenly came running towards her and gave her a hug.

'Waaaaah, it's Yumi onee-chan!!'_3_ Ayumi could only blush at the nickname Yuzuyu gave her. 'Satsuki onii-chan, she is your girlfriend right? But she is so tall!'

The ivory haired boy had always been keeping his cool. But when his height was suddenly being mentioned he felt a strange sensation creeping up his face. He could only turn around and sigh.

'Yuzuyu, you better let her sit down…' he said slowly.

'Can Yumi onee-chan come up to Yuzu's room to play?' Yuzuyu asked with her well-known puppy face. Satsuki nodded silently as the six-year old dragged the girl up the stairs.

* * *

Just as Satsuki thought he could finally find some peace Kippei just had to pop out of nowhere and add a little comment

'You know,' the blond said 'if you like her so much why don't you just tell her? If it's because of the height problem you'll eventually grow!'

'Can you leave me alone? I'm quite tired' was Satsuki's only reply. He wanted nothing but just a little time to himself. Not that he actually never ever had any me-time; he only wanted more so he could think to himself. Ignoring his brother the fifth time of the day, he also headed upstairs, hearing a faint laugh from Kippei.

He stopped when he walked past Yuzuyu's room, he heard a conversation about him.

* * *

Meanwhile two girls of completely different personalities were sitting cross-legged on the mat surrounded by crayons and sheets of blank and scribbled paper. Ayumi was sitting up tensely while Yuzuyu was happily colouring in and asking the older girl questions.

'Yumi Onee-chan, what do you like about Satsuki Onii-chan?' she suddenly asked.

'Ahh… Umm… Uhh…' The brunette could only find herself struggling to speak again. This time the person who made her do this is a little girl who's still in kindergarten!

'And Yumi Onee-chan, can you tell me about you and Satsuki Onii-chan's first date?'

Ayumi is now officially defeated, her whole tensed-up position finally broke down and now she is basically going to faint.

On the other hand Satsuki was actually expecting the girl to say something, but he only heard mumbles from Ayumi; followed by a small 'THUMP!' sound.

'Yumi-nee-chan! Are you okay?' Yuzuyu cried as Ayumi fell backwards onto the floor, legs still crossed. When Satsuki heard the girl fall, he immediately rushed into the room and picked the girl up bridal-style.

'Yuzuyu, go and get a cup of water!' he ordered as he settled the girl's frame onto his bed, he did not understand why she had to stay in his room instead of Kippei and Yuzuyu's but he shrugged and opened the window to let fresh air in.

* * *

Ayumi finally gained consciousness; she couldn't believe she was so weak that she even fainted due to tension. As she struggled to sit up a hand gently pushed her back down. When she looked up to see who did it she turned as red as a tomato, a tomato painted with bright, red paint.

'Just wait a second, water's coming' Satsuki said as Ayumi stared at the ceiling, he decided that since it would take Yuzuyu forever to get water, this is a good time to straighten things out.

'You know,' he started slowly, leaning in 'I heard your conversation with Yuzuyu just then, and I'm actually looking forward to your answer…' He finished off quickly seeing that Ayumi looked faintish again.

'I… I promise I won't annoy you again Satsuki-kun' she stuttered 'I'll leave right away!' that was the only thing she can come up with.

'You're not answering my question,' he leaned closer to the girl, his face inches away from hers. 'I'll get straight to the point; do you really like me, Ayumi-chan?' he felt his face burn, but ignored it after seeing the girl's red face.

'Y…yes…' she answered quietly, she had already been semi-rejected once, although that was what her friends said, she felt like she will really be rejected BIG TIME. 'You hate girls like me right? The ones who are tall and with long hair and who does modelling…'

She expected him to apologise because she was right, but she didn't expect arms to be wrapping around her and his breath by the crook of her neck.

'Well, Ayumi-chan, I like you too.' He said huskily as he held her tighter. That one sentence finally came out of him. He felt his cool-appearance shatter before those very words.

Ayumi froze, was she surprised? Yes. Was she relieved? A bit. Was she happy? Hell yeah! She hugged the love-of-her-life back, hoping that this moment would stay forever.

* * *

'Satsuki-onii-chan, Yuzu's back with water!' the six-year old said, carrying a small plastic bottle in her hands 'Sorry, Kippei-onii-chan had to get it from the shop because we don't have any bottles left!' she stopped when she saw what was happening through the crack of the door. 'Waaaah!' she exclaimed softly, then she skipped down the hall to her room 'Kippei-onii-chan! You've got to see this!'

* * *

_**A/N: Now, now, now, here's my one-shot! I realised they are much easier to write than multi-chappies because Endless Wandering had been a pain in the butt and Frozen Flames had been too! I hope the length of this fic was reasonable. This fic is based on the MANGA.**_

_**I hope my characters are not OOC because I dislike that. There are just too less fics in Aishiteruze Baby so I wanted to encourage you readers to write some! **_

_**I realised that the title was somehow irrelevant to the storyline so I apologise for that. Gome!2**_

_**R&R Kudasai! Arigatou Gozaimashita!#**_

_1._Japanese homes have the people's last names written on the gate of the house

_2._'Sumimasen' means 'I'm very sorry' in Japanese, more formal than 'Gome' or 'Gomenasai

_3._ As you all know 'onii-chan' is big brother and 'onee-chan' is big sister

#Please R&R, Thank you very much!


End file.
